


Oh Darling You Fixed Me, Now Lets Run Away

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crying, Multi, Omega Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall asks Louis to pick up his suppressants, but returning home, Louis is caught by their Alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Darling You Fixed Me, Now Lets Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In My Hands - Short Stack

"You want me to do WHAT?!" Louis hissed, looking behind him to make sure the two Alpha's weren't looking their way.

Niall sighed and handed Louis the prescription slip.  
"Just pick these up for me, yeah?" He asked. 

Louis shook his head.  
"Suppressants?! Suppressants, Niall?! They'll kill you when they find out!" Louis hissed with a whisper. 

Niall rolled his eyes.  
"IF they find out. But they won't. And if you tell them, I'll never forgive you." Niall glared. 

Louis sighed and bowed his head, giving a short nod.  
"Why cant you just do it?"

Niall sighed.  
"Because I leave the house this date every month and they're starting to get suspicious. Zayn and Liam have been watching me like a hawk all friggan day!" 

Louis growled in the back of his throat.  
"I should just give you up. It'd serve you right." He mumbled. 

Niall chuckled.  
"You love me too much to do that."

Louis shook his head with a smile.  
"You're an idiot. But fine. I'll go, but you owe me. And if I get caught, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Niall laughed and clapped Louis on the back.  
"Okay. Deal."  
\----

Niall left the bathroom, walking into the hallway, tracksuit pants clung beautifully to his waist, when he heard yelling.

"You know how dangerous these are, Louis! So why the hell are you taking them!" Liam's voice came out in a roar. 

Niall heard sniffling, so his guess, it was Louis.  
"Shit..." Niall swore, before heading towards the lounge room. He needed to sort this out. 

He was grabbed from behind and pulled back.  
"You do NOT want to go in there." Harry whispered in his ear. 

"What happened?" Niall asked. Hoping that he was wrong.

"Louis' been taking suppressants." 

Niall shook his head.  
"Dammit. You need to let me go, Harry." 

Harry frowned but let the other Omega up from his lap, sensing the determination. 

"Just-just be careful. They're both really angry." Harry mumbled before retreating to the bedroom.

"How could you ever think this was a good idea, Louis!! What have we been trying to teach you, teach the three of you! These can mess you up! They're not a joke! These are very serious! Have we failed at being Alpha's?" Liam whispered the last part. 

Zayn stepped forward to the distressed Liam. 

Louis shook his head enthusiastically.  
"No. Or course not. You're both perfect." He sobbed.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Niall walked into the lounge room and looked to the two Alpha's.

Zayn looked to the blonde.  
"Get out, Niall. This isn't the time and this doesn't concern you." He said, his arms still wrapped around a sobbing Liam.

Niall looked to Louis who shook his head slightly.  
'Don't worry, I got this.' The message was clear. 

"They're mine." Niall found himself saying.

He turned back towards Zayn and Liam who were now looking to him with shocked expressions. 

"I asked Louis to pick them up for me because I wasn't feeling well." He said.

"My name is even on the prescription slip. You can check. Plus, you two should know they aren't Louis', he has a heat every month, you both help him through it."

"What are you doing!" Louis growled lowly to him.  
"I had this." 

"Louis. Why didn't you tell us they weren't yours! You could have saved yourself from an hour long lecture and a yelling match." Zayn growled at him.

Louis looked down to the ground.  
"Because I didn't want you to yell at Niall." He whispered.

Liam sighed before squatting down so he was eye level with the Omega. 

"Why not?" He asked.

Louis avoided the eye contact. Only wanting to look to Niall who was also giving him a confused look.

Hell, if Niall was in Louis' position, he probably would have already cracked and told Liam and Zayn the truth. 

"He must have a reason to take them. And if he hasn't told you yet..." He trailed off, the others must know what he was trying to say. 

Zayn looked to Niall.  
"Well? What is your reason for taking them?" He glared. 

Niall shrugged.  
"I-I didn't want to go through it." He mumbled.  
"I don't want to feel vulnerable twelve times a year. I don't want to feel like I can't control what happens to my own body."

Louis nodded. He understood, he really did. As an Omega, he understood what it's like to have your body betray you in ways you couldn't even imagine. To love and adore the way their Alpha's treated him during those times. He hated how much everything turned him on. Just the smell of their Alpha's would send him to his hands and knees.

"But Niall-" Zayn stopped to sigh dramatically. The stress was getting to him. 

"It's dangerous. You're going to stop, that's an order." Liam frowned, but held a stern glance. 

Niall opened his mouth, then closed it again.  
"I can't." He whispered.  
"I don't want to go through that."

Zayn shut his eyes and shook his head.  
"Don't guilt trip us, Ni. We mean what we say."

Niall looked to Louis who gave a sympathetic smile.

Liam stood up and turned around towards the kitchen.  
"We'll talk about this more later. Now, go get Harry to help with dinner, please." 

Niall and Louis both jumped from their spots on the lounge and walked to the bedroom.

"How long do you think they'll be angry for?" Niall whispered once they were in front of the other Omega. 

Harry stood up from the bed.  
"Well, remember that time Louis lied to them about going out? They were angry for a week, and they only forgave him because he had a breakdown."

Louis scoffed.  
"You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here."

Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Well I'm trying to reassure Niall, not you."

Louis rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, Liam wants your help in the kitchen." He threw over his shoulder as he stomped out of the bedroom. 

"You coming?" Harry asked the Irish boy.

Niall shook his head.  
"Narr, I might get some rest before dinner."

Once Harry left the room, Niall tiptoed to the door and closed it softly. 

He walked over to his dresser and opened his safe-keep box that was sitting on the top. 

He opened the lid and got the small container. 

He had one suppressant left. As his Alpha's sure as hell weren't giving him the new pack. 

He gulped and tipped the remaining tablet into his had.

"I'm sure taking the last one won't be a problem." He groaned before putting the tablet into his mouth and swallowing.


End file.
